


Get off on my thigh and don't say a word.

by bungee_bepbop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Coming In Pants, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Consent, Grinding, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio, hinata has a piss kink, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bungee_bepbop/pseuds/bungee_bepbop
Summary: Hinata's a needy brat and Kageyama both loves and hates putting up with him.---Or, Hinata has a piss kink and gets himself off on Kageyama's thighs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Get off on my thigh and don't say a word.

If Kageyama knew one thing, it was that a horny Hinata was a dangerous Hinata to have around. He whined, begged and whimpered, and Kageyama was all too perceptive of his arousal.

He was reading a book on his desk chair while Hinata was sitting on his bed, squirming in his seat with his thighs pressed together; but not wanting to make a mess, he ignored his boyfriend and the slightly impatient look on his face.

They were at Kageyama's house, his parents were home, he had work to do for school and the last thing he felt like doing was being active after wearing himself out at practice. But, because when Hinata wanted something he got it, he had drunk 3 glasses of water with dinner and another when they had gotten back to Kageyama's room. 

When most thought of Hinata, they didn't think of someone overly adventurous in bed. His sex life never even crossed their minds and if it did all they'd think is that he was energetic. But after having dated for months, and done their fair share of 'exploring', Hinata admitted a kink that made Kageyama's jaw drop. (He'd never shamed him; he was more shocked than anything.)

Kageyama had, however, asked how he found out about his rather strange kink. He was curious how Hinata discovered it since it was something that he’d never even considered. But, Hinata's answer was as simple as the question; it just made his orgasm better.

Kageyama didn't say anything. He needed to finish his book for English and couldn't waste time getting Hinata off and risk overexerting himself for practice tomorrow.

Hinata was sleeping over anyway, if he didn't want to go jerk himself off in the bathroom they could always take care of it later.

So, Kageyama ignored his boyfriend, squirming on his bed and getting more impatient by the second. But while he was ignoring him, he couldn't help but get a little distracted himself. What would happen if he indulged Hinata? Would he moan? Whine? Would he want to be fucked or would he want to do the fucking? Would his orgasm make him collapse or would it be as satisfying as getting a good spike? But regardless of Kageyama’s thoughts, before he could settle on anything Hinata let his antsiness get the better of him.

"Kageyamaaa~" He whined, his thighs still pressed tightly together but now with a prominent tent in the shorts he changed into after practice. Kageyama huffed, as much as he wanted to satisfy his own growing arousal, he really didn't have the time.

"No, Hinata."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Tobio debated between scoffing and sighing, an unsatisfied grumble coming out instead.

"You drank 4 glasses of water and have been squirming for the past 20 minutes, I'm not that dumb, idiot."

"But why the 'no' then!" He was looking desperate, his shifting seemed increasingly uncomfortable to even Tobio.

"I have work to do..." Another dismissive grumble only made Hinata whimper and throw himself back against his boyfriend's bed, his arms on either side of him.

"Can't you do it later?"

"It's important, I can't fail this test, unlike you."

"Kageyamaaa!" He rolled his eyes at Hinata's whining; he didn't know how someone could annoy him so much yet make him love him equally.

"Just jerk off in the bathroom or something, you don't need me to be a part of it," Hinata grumbled and rolled around, obviously unsatisfied with Kageyama's answer.

"Please, Kageyama? You can read it later! It's not even that long of a book!"

"I need to finish it for tomorrow."

"I already read it. I can tell you what happened!"

"You'll make a mess."

"I'll clean it up myself! Please Kageyama?"

"My parents are home."

"I can be quiet." Kageyama shot his eyes up from his book for the first time.

"I  _ highly _ doubt that." Hinata sat up, his hands planted on the sides of the bed beside him, scrunching up the sheets,

"I can be quiet, let me prove it." Kageyama sighed, knowing he'd lose this debate. When Hinata wanted something he got it. He saw the Tiny Giant once on TV and swore to become the next one. There was no volleyball club at his middle school so he practiced alone for 3 years instead of quitting and finding another sport. He was crushed at the middle school tournaments and didn't once let it falter his drive, it only made him more passionate. So, it was fair to say that when Hinata set his mind on something, he usually got his way even if it was hard.

Kageyama sighed, his mouth pulled tight and his eyes dark.

"Fine." He grunted, speaking in a deep voice, "Get yourself off on my thigh and don't say a word."

Hinata nodded greedily. He practically jumped up from the bed and towards his boyfriend who spread his legs, still reading his book and showing little interest. Hinata planted himself on one thigh, his legs on either side and hands holding on to one of his boyfriend's shoulders, shifting so he could read with one hand while the other was on Hinata's waist.

Looking down, Hinata smirked at the bulge in Kageyama's sweatpants.

"You  _ really _ just want me to fuck your thigh?"

"I, unlike you, can control myself."

"Kageyama! Idiot, I can control myself!"

"Last time I checked you were the one who was begging to get off on me."

"I wasn't begging!" Hinata's voice raised, he always denied that he begged and whined.

"Be quiet moron! And get on with it already... You wanted it...." His cheeks flushed as he spoke, he  _ really _ couldn’t deny his interest now. Hinata smirked, satisfied seeing his boyfriend wasn't entirely uninterested as he sat down on his thigh, straddling his leg and steadily rolling his hips against the hard muscle. 

He sighed in relief. His head rolled back slightly as his eyes fluttered shut. He rolled his hips and gently thrust himself against Kageyama’s thigh, grinding his dick into him. A breathy moan escaped his mouth. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, glaring at Hinata who ducked his head down and put a hand over his mouth, not stopping the movement on his leg for a second. 

Once Kageyama looked away he started grinding harder. Moving his hips in slight jerks, clenching his teeth and biting his lip to keep from moaning. It felt great,  _ amazing _ , even, grinding on Kayegama’s thigh, slowly bringing himself up to his orgasm to match the burning pressure in his bladder. 

Kageyama had stopped reading. The pages stopped turning and Hinata was happy to have gotten his boyfriend's attention. He let out another whine, he knew it would make Kageyama mad, but now that he got a reaction he wanted another. 

Kageyama glared at him again. Anger mixed with annoyance in his stare as Hinata smirked, not stilling his grinding once. 

“Hinata-”

“If you want me to be quiet, then shut me up.” It was bold of him to speak back to Kageyama in times like this, but, well, he’d never been one to do things without a fight. Grabbing Shoyo by the back of the head, he forced their lips together. 

After the initial shock, Hinata leaned into it, letting a few moans pass into Kageyama's mouth as he gently licked over his bottom lip and sucked on it. He sped up his grinding, starting to whimper, internally thanking Kageyama for not scolding him or stopping him. 

Kageyama reached into his own sweatpants, jerking his cock to the rhythm of Hinata’s grinding and letting a few low moans filter into his mouth. He felt himself get lost in his pleasure, in tune with Shoyo, both of them desperately panting and moaning into the kiss. 

Hinata felt the pressure in his bladder growing, making his grinding more desperate, shamelessly rutting against Kageyama’s thigh and humping him between whines and pants. His jaw was slack and sweat started to drip down his forehead. He could tell Kageyama was getting close as well. He sped his hand up, sliding up and down his cock, swiping at the tip and making it slick with precome. 

“K-Kageyama- can I- can I go…” He panted out, breaking the kiss and rolling his hips. He was desperate. His bladder was burning, his whole body on fire and begging for release. Kageyama was equally as needy, his breath was reduced to short huffs of air as he started fucking up into his hand.

“Fuck- Yeah, Hinata, go.” 

Hinata clenched his teeth, his eyes screwing shut and after just a few more moments or grinding down needily on Tobio’s thigh he was pushed over the edge. His orgasm ripped through him, making his moans short and stuttering. He felt his bladder give, the burning pain mixed with pleasure flowing through him. 

He was gasping as he fucked Kageyama’s thigh through his orgasm, coating his leg with hot cum and piss that dripped through his shorts and soaked through his sweatpants. 

Kayegama came into his hand, the sticky mess soiling his boxers, the hot wetness on his thigh being what pushed his orgasm on him. It was warm and amazing. After feeding into Hinata’s kink as much as he had he’d started to love it himself. The feeling, the heat, the burning he sometimes felt in his own bladder all while knowing just how much it intensified his orgasm. 

Hinata’s humping stilled on his thigh, gently collapsing into Kageyama’s body and holding onto him. He buried his face in his shoulder, Kageyama letting his head fall back, his body going slack and relaxing into the back of his chair. They were hot, sticky and panting together, both in clothes they’d need to either wash a hundred times or throw out. 

Kageyama made an uncomfortable groan. His sweatpants were covered in piss and cum that had cooled down and made his legs sticky and gross. He shifted in his seat, his face scrunching at the squelch and stench. 

“I think I need to throw out my pants…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^
> 
> I've made way more piss stuff than I thought I would-
> 
> If you have any comments or feedback it's always welcome! 
> 
> Please don't kink shame, it was stated clearly in the tags what this would be about. 
> 
> (Also, if you happen to like this or my writing style I have a few other fics with piss kinks and I'm always happy to hear coupling/fic requests)


End file.
